I Love You Bella
by TeamNessie11
Summary: Edward takes Bella out on a date and plains to tell her he loves her. He knows everything is going to be perfect but fears one thing... will she love him back? ALL HUMAN! rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hay everybody! It's so good to be back!

**E.D.P.O.V**

**Should I tell her? Uhg why am I so nervous? I'm sitting on my bed with my head in my hands thinking about what I am going to do today and how I'm going to do it. I know your probably thinking "what are you going to do?" **

**Well today I'm finally going to tell Bella I love her. I bet your thinking "you haven't told her yet? Why?" Well every time I try to tell her something always happens. **

**Like one time I was playing Bella's lullaby at my house and after I was done I looked into her eyes and was **_**going **_**to tell her I loved her but Emmett busted in the room saying that it is sonny out side and he wanted to play baseball. **

**I looked at my clock standing on my bed side table. 8:00. Is she up? I asked myself. Well there is only one why to find out. I quickly got my cell phone out and text her.**

_**Are you up love?**_

_**Xoxo**_

**A minuet later she txt back.**

_Yes I am up. Alice got me up an hour _

_Ago to get me dressed for are date_

_Today…I'm scared because I didn't _

_Give her a key to the house _

_Xoxo _

_**Ur dad probably let her in.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_He left for work at 5 o clock. _

_Always have always will…_

_Xoxo _

_**Then she probably used the **_

_**Key under the mat.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_SHE DOSENT KNOW ABAOUT THE _

_KEY UNDER THE MAT!_

_Xoxo_

_**Bella calm down! What Alice wants Alice gets.**_

_**Xoxo**_

_Ur right… I'm just in a bad mood from this makeover._

_Crap Alice said if I don't stop texting then she's going _

_To take me shopping later…got to go love u bye._

_Xoxo _

_**Love u too bye.**_

_**Xoxo **_

**I looked over at the clock again. 8:10. We have been talking for ten minuets? Time fly's by fast when your talking to the love of your life. I went down stairs and into the kitchen and saw Esme. She was reading some magazine and drinking some tea.**

**I went over to the cabinet and got the picnic basket out. Then I went to the refrigerator and got the stuff to make sandwiches. After that I rapped up and put them in the basket. Then I got some drinks to put in the basket also.**

"**Mom can you make sure Emmett and Jasper don't eat this stuff wile I go change?" "Yes dear." I ran up to my room and put on the clothes Alice picked out for me and headed back down stairs to get the stuff for mine and Bella's picnic.**

**As I got out side I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting on the ground tossing a foot ball back and forth. "Um I thought you had to throw the ball farther then that?" I said jokingly.**

"**Ha, ha where are you going?" Emmett asked. "I'm going to go pick up Bella for our date" "You look nervous are you hoping to get lucky today?" Emmett asked wile wiggling his eyebrows. "No Emmett I'm planning to tell her I love her."**

"**Yeah good luck with that." "What is that supposed to mean?" "Well what if she doesn't love you back?" "Emmett I know she loves me." "Well what if she is only dating you for your money? Did you ever think about that?"**

"**No Emmett I have never thought about it because I trust her and I know she loves me back." "Have you ever seen her with that Jacob kid? They hang out all the time and the way he looks at her! It's like he will ask her to marry him as soon as you too are not together." "Emmett I trust her! I got to go or I'm going to be late."**

**30 MINUTES LATER 3**

**As I walked up the steps to the door I heard "BELLA IF YOU DON'T WHERE THES HEALS THEN I WILL KIDNAP YOU AND TAKE YOU TO PARIS FOR A ONE MONTH SHOPPING SPREE!" Oh no not this again…after I knocked I heard Bella running to the door. **

**She opened the door and was holding her hand. "Tripped and bumped you head?" I asked. "Yeah." I put my arms around her and walked her to the car. I let go of her and opened the car door. "Thank you." I kissed her and said "You're welcome."**

**I walked over to my side of the car and got in. "So… where we going?" she asked. "Ha, ha nice try! I'm not telling you anything." "But why?" she wined. "Because I want it to be a surprise." I looked over and she was frowning. I kissed her once again and said "You will love it I swear." **

**LATER…..**

"**We're here." "The woods?" "Well yeah… we have to walk a little ways to get to the place we're having are date though." "Um I don't think I'm wearing the right dress or shoes for hiking" I looked down at her for the first time. She was right. **

**Her dress was blue (which is my favorite color on her by the way) and a little bit of white mixed in it and it has a bow around it (A/n I know it's not that good of a description of the dress.)**

**And oh my god! It shows her breasts really well…snap out of it Cullen! ANYWAY I looked down at her shoes and they were really pretty! They are the same color as her dress and has a rose on the toe part and worse of all… they are heals. **

"**The dress is perfect but the heals are not….I have an idea." She gave me an odd look when I opened her door but soon realized what I was going to do. "Don't you dare!" Let's just say I didn't listen to her...**

Ok so this is the End of chapter one! If you want me to upload the second chapter then tell me in a review! AND the dress and shoes Bella is whearing is on my profile

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter is short! SORRY.

"_**The dress is perfect but the heals are not….I have an idea." She gave me an odd look when I opened her door but soon realized what I was going to do. "Don't you dare!" Let's just say I didn't listen to her...**_

**I picked her up and started to carry here through the woods. "Edward Cullen put me down now!" "Do you want to have this date or not?" I asked wile handing her the picnic basket. "Yeah I guess" "That's the spirit!" "Whatever" **

**I sat her down once we got to the edge of the meadow. "Oh my God this is Beautiful!" "Yeah it is. I found it one day when I was running." I walked over to the middle of the meadow and laid the blanket down. Then I got the food and drinks out of the basket. **

**I got her hand and pulled her down on the blanket with me. "This place is amazing!" "Do you know what the best thing about this place is?" "What?" "Nobody knows about it just you and me nobody else."**

**We laid down and were making up pictures in the clouds after we ate. I looked at her and said "Bella" "Yeah?" "I Lo"- RING, RING, RING I picked up my phone and opened it in anger "WHAT?" **"Meet me and the family at the hospital." **"What? Why? Emmett what happened?" **"Mom was driving and a drunk driver hit her." **"Oh my God! Ok we will be right there." **"Can you get some stuff at the house first?" **"Yeah bye" "Come on Bella we got to go."**

**AT THE HOUSE 3**

**I was walking up the steps to the house when Emmett busted out the door. "I can't believe you fell for the prank!" "What are you talking about Emmett?" I was starting to get angry. "Mom is fine! HAHAHAHAHAHA" "EMMETT I WAS GOING TO TELL BELLA I LOVE HER AND YOU MESSED IT UP!" "HAHAHA I know! That was the point!" **

**I ran back to the car and told Bella what happened. "Will you go out with me Friday? To make up for this day?" "Sure" Friday is going to be awesome and I already have some ideas in my mind.**

OK! Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't start on this chapter till today and I wanted to post another chapter today. I already know what I'm going to do on the next chapter so it won't take to long to put it up. I think…. Unless my mom won't let me on the computer I then I should have the next chapter done by Wednesday if not then I will Friday… I will try to put up a note if I can't put up another chapter but if I can't don't be mad :) ok this is a REALLY long note! If you are reading this then I thank you! PLZ REVIEW

**BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Hay! I had NO time this week to do another chapter and I don't feel like doing it tonight! Idk if I will be able to right another chapter this weekend but I will try!

BYE

**R **

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW P**

**REVIEW PL**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**REVIEW PLZ**

**REVIEW PL**

**REVIEW P**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**


	4. Chapter 4

**B.P.O.V.**

**I get to my room and put my back pack down on the floor. I walk over to my closet and start to freak out. It's Friday and Edward will be picking me up later for our date. I know he loved my dress I was wearing last week because I saw him staring at my chest. I started to giggle because I never thought I would be thinking that.**

**I know its going to be perfect because I have a feeling… I heard Edward screaming at Emmett telling him he was going to tell me he loves me. OH MY GOD HE LOVES ME! I start to giggle again. God what is wrong with me? I guess I'm just in love. Uhg this is great I can't find a freaking out fit… I bet Alice could.**

**Oh who am I kidding I know Alice could find me an outfit! She is Alice Cullen! Blah! I can't call her! She will take it to far I know she will! But I do need to find something… I quickly pick up the phone and dialed her number… what have you gotten your self in to Bella?**

"Hello?" **"Hay Alice it's Bella… um I can't believe I'm fixing to say this but I need you to help me pick out an outfit for mine and Edwards date tonight." **"AHHHHH yay! I NEVER thought this day would come that Bella Swan would call me and ask me to help her pick an outfit out! I am on my way!"

**I shut my phone and walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed everything and got out. I dried my hair and brushed it and my teeth. I looked in the mirror and sighed. Why can't I look pretty? I pushed that thought aside and went back to my bedroom. There Alice was sitting on my bed perky as ever.**

"**Lets get this done with already." I said. She smiled and pulled me back into the bathroom. She sat a chair down in front of the mirror and I sat down. She started to straiten my hair. I sighed once again. I knew Alice couldn't just do my outfit… she just had to do my hair and makeup also. But Alice wouldn't be Alice if she didn't do all of it.**

**Suddenly my phone started to vibrate. I looked and it was from Edward.**

**Can't wait till are date tonight ;)**

**Xoxo**

**I smiled and started to reply. "I swear if you reply I will cut your hair right now." "Sorry." I quickly put my phone back on the counter and fell asleep.**

**1 HOUR LATER.**

**I looked in the mirror and I all most had a heart attack! I actually liked what I saw! I had blue ripped skinny jeans and a purple shirt. I had black boots…BOOTS! Without heals! And I had a black necklace that attached to my shirt.**

"**OH MY GOD ALICE! I look amazing! Thank you so much!" "I had I feeling you would like it and your welcome." Five minuets later I heard a knock on the door. "COMEING!" I walked slowly down the stairs so I wouldn't trip and opened the door. **

"**Wow you look amazing." He said wile looking up and down at me. "Thank you, you do too." (A/N I'm not going to say what Edward is wearing. You can use you imagination :) **

**We left the restaurant and got into his Volvo. "Where are we going?" I noticed that we were not going turning to where we go home at. "Ice-cream" "oh" **

**After we had ice-cream we started to drive home. "So did you have a good time tonight?" "Yes I did thank you for this night." As we pulled in I saw that this was not my house. It was the….park?**

"**Edward what are we doing here?" "Well I thought we could sit down on are bench since this is where we first met." He got out and opened my door for me. "Man its freezing!" "Oh I'm sorry here take this" he gave me my jacket that I had in the back of his car.**

**As we were getting closer I noticed that there was a blanket with two cups of hot chocolate on our bench. Aw how cute some couple came prepared… I looked around and there was nobody else here… I look more closely…. Oh my God that's Edwards blanket and mugs! How could this night get better?**

**We sit down and enjoy are hot chocolate in silence. He grabs my hand and me and him turn around to face each other. "Bella?" "Yeah?" "I love you." He loves me! Well I new he loved me because I heard him when he was yelling at Emmett… china could hear him yelling at Emmett. But hearing him say that to me when nobody else is here is… amazing. **

"**I love you too Edward." he pulled me in to kiss me and when his lips started to touch mine fireworks started to light. When I say fireworks I don't mean in my head I latterly mean fireworks! I look to my left and see them. He quickly pulled my head back to his and we kiss. **

**We pull away and I just stare at the fireworks speechless. After there were no more I look at Edward and say. "Wow… how did you do that?" "I can't tell you. Come on lets go you will get sick if you stay out here."**

**Once I got home and told Edward goodbye. I jump into bed and think "this is the best night of my life!" **

So how did you like it? I bet your thinking FIREWORKS! AWWWW. Haha this actually happened to my sister! But they didn't tell each other they loved each other….

And for some reason when I got on my profile to put the website for Bella's shirt it wouldn't do it! im sorry! just go on google if you really want in... its a miley cyrus shirt if that helps any...

BYE


End file.
